According To You
by kara hikaru
Summary: A one-shot. Namine gets over her break up with her latest boyfriend with her best friend and singing.


"Riku! Wait! It doesn't have to be this way!" That was the last thing I said to him as I chased him down in the cold pouring rain.

Now all I'm hopeful for is crying in my room, and I'm pretty positive I won't know what love is anymore.

I finally fell asleep as the darkness dragged me to a dark land where everything is gone and there is complete and utter despair.

*~*~*~*

I went to school today after the long weekend that seemed to go on and never end.

I saw Riku and I flinched at the menacing scowl he glared at me.

Why does he hate me?

He was the one that broke up with me…

"Hey, Nami! Sorry about the break up… I know you liked him." My best friend, Roxas, said while smiling sadly.

Roxas is so awesome. He's always there for me.

"It's alright. I don't care. Why should I cry over an idiot like that? He just lost everything he was happy about!" I said grinning. Though I couldn't hide it from Roxas… I was broken on the inside…

He smiled and didn't push the matter any further.

"Well, why don't we go get Sea Salt ice cream like we used to?" Roxas said smiling brightly.

"Alright." I said smiling brightly back.

*~*~*~*

We watched the breathtaking sunset. It's what gave Twilight Town its name.

We watched the sunset everyday, when we were younger. I missed the old times…

Before all this drama…

"You don't need him you know. You don't need him to be happy. True happiness comes from spending time with the ones you truly love and the ones that truly love you…"

Roxas said it as if he knew what he was talking about.

He was right. I can't deny it. But I also can't deny that before Riku did make me happy…

"Do you think he did?"

I said solemnly looking into the sky. I watched the sky as my sadness took over and my held in tears fell.

"No… He didn't. It hurt me a lot to see him hurt you and bring you down like that… But it would've hurt me even more if you got mad at me for hurting you boyfriend…"

Roxas said sadly and a little ashamed.

His eyes followed my gaze to the sky. My head was hanging low, so he wouldn't see my tear stained face.

I was surprised when I suddenly felt hard, but warm hands on my face.

Roxas was wiping my tears away just like he was wiping my sadness away…

"Don't cry Nami… Please don't. I hate it when you're hurt."

Roxas while a frown grazed his beautiful features.

"Roxas…" I said awestruck.

"Don't worry Nami. I'll always be here for you. I'll always protect you." Roxas said smiling.

I couldn't hold it in. The tears fell hot and fast. Electric coursed through my veins as I crushed my lips to his. I kissed Roxas. And for once in my life, I have no regrets about it, because he kissed back…

"Thank you…" I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried into his chest.

"Why are you crying?" He said with a worried and rushed panic.

"I'm crying… because I'm happy." I said as I looked up at him smiling.

He wiped my tears away for the second time that day.

"If you're happy, then I'm happy…" He said resting his head on my own and hugged me. He kissed my head and I soon fell asleep in his arms.

…Exactly where I belong…

*~*~*~*

"Hey, Nami." Roxas greeted normally and added a quick kiss to my forehead.

"Hi!" I greeted cheerily than normal. News got around fast about Roxas and me, so everyone knew.

"Do you want to sing for the band today?" Roxas asked.

"Sure." I had a song already in mind.

"Great! Meet me in the gym then!" Roxas said.

I smiled widely.

*~*~*~*

I was nervous and I showed it. But Roxas always said I had a nice voice.

"Ready?" He asked with his guitar in hand.

"Yeah!" I said excitedly.

I watched as the curtains pulled slowly opened and the millions of students in the school watched anxiously.

I saw the one I really wanted to see… Riku.

Roxas gave me a wink and a reassuring smile.

The music started and I got ready…

"_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody_

_And you can't take me any place_

_According to you I suck at telling jokes_

'_Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_

_You're the boy who puts up with that_

_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get my out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated_

_Like I'm not hated, oh no_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad, you're making me decide_

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless_

_You can't do anything right _

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what you got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you, you_

_According to you, you_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right."_

I breathed a sigh of relief once the song was over. I saw Riku glaring at me, and I smiled innocently back.

He knew the song was directed at him.

"You were awesome, Namine!" Roxas said grinning and kissing me.

"Thanks Roxas!" I said happily.

"We're going for ice cream! My treat!" He said grinning widely.

Riku was still glaring at me, but I flipped my hair at him, and laughed.

Roxas snaked his arm around my waist and we walked to the door.

As we passed Riku I quickly whispered:

"According to me, he's everything."

_**THE END**_

*~*~*~*


End file.
